Five Nights at Sonic's
by xXxDazexXx
Summary: Chloe the Cat is in need of a job to get college money. So her brother suggest to work as a night security at Sonic the Hedgehog's Pizzeria. Although, what she didn't know is that the animatronics move at night. Will she survive? Better yet... what is the secrets this place holds?
1. Night 1 part 1

**I do NOT own Sonic or Five Nights at Freddy's.**

 **Warning: Contains one oc and NO pairings. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed to myself as I stared at the newspaper, then I looked up at the building in front of me. Sonic the Hedgehog Pizzeria.

My name is Chloe the Cat. The reason I'm here is because I really needed money. For college, so my brother , Caleb the Cat, showed me this place. Since no other place was hiring anyone.

" _This is what you get Chloe. Shouldn't have wait for the last minute to go to college. You should have already start saving up!"_ I mimicked what Caleb said as I sighed. The sad thing about this is that I have to work at the night security guard.

"And those spooky rumors..." I mumbled as I remember my best friend, Clover the Mouse, told me. That the other security guards never came out. The reason why this place needs a new one.

But, this is a kid's place! I use to come here when I was young! I looked at my watch, 11:45.

"Might as well go in." I mumbled as I opened the door. This place was dark, not surprised. I grabbed the keys out of my pockets, the Manager gave it to me, and locked the front door. I went towards the back door and locked the door. Wish I could just leave already.

Although, there was something I wanted to check out. I went towards the party area, where all the party hats where on the table. Though the thing that was the most noticeable, where the animatronics, they where looking down with their eyes closed.

"Been so long since I seen those guys." I mumbled softly, as I stared at them. There was Knuckles the Echidna (which has a bow tied on his neck), Tails the two tailed Fox (which had a bib on that says ' _lets eat'_ ), and of course, Sonic the Hedgehog (he had a black hat and bow on him).

When I was little, I was scared of these guys. Especially with the horrible scent they give out, and I still smell it. I looked at my watch, 11:55.

"Oh! I need to get to my area!" I yelled out and ran towards the security guard area.

I was surprise to see a tablet on the desk. I sat down on the chair and looked around, the room felt so cramped. I can easily reach towards two switches.

The _door_ and _light_ switch. Strange how there on both sides. I ignored it and looked at the desk in front of me. I placed the newspaper down, and stared at the wall which had a poster of the group. With cute drawings of them drawn by some kids I guessed.

I grabbed the tablet and turned it on, it showed me the power left (the budget it low from I heard) and the usage. With the time in the right top corner, its 12 now. I was surprised to hear a phone ring, I picked it up and listen to what this phone person wants to tell me.


	2. Night 1 part 2

**Hi! Well I finally got time to update! And thank you for the review Christian Wolf27 but I'm in no need of any Ocs (beside mine of course). Thank you though!**

 **Other than that, lets get started!**

* * *

"Hello? Heeeellloooo!"

I looked at the phone, as the voice continued.

"I had to record this message for you to help you out on your first night. You know, I worked in that office before you. I finally finishing up! _Thank goodness_." I heard the guy whisper the last sentence (well he sounds like a guy).

"Anyways, I know its your first day of the job. Don't worry about it! You'll uh, be fine? So lets just focus on getting through your first week.

Alright, well I'm supposed to read the introductory greeting from the company. 'Welcome to Sonic the Hedgehog Pizzeria: a magical place where kids and even grown-ups have fun at. We are not responsible for damage, property or person. Although, with the discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person's report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced.' Blah blah blah...

I know it may seem bad but there's nothing to worry about. Uhh, the animatronics characters here do get a bit quirky, who would blame them? If I was force to sing, those same songs for twenty years? I'd probably be irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. You need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok.

So be aware that the characters do tend to wander around a bit. Umm, they're left with some kind of 'free-roaming mode' at night. They used to wander around the day too, but then there was the bite of eighty seven. I-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe."

I gulped as I remembered it. It was that other animatronic that is out of order. I forgot its name but I remember that it was Caleb's favorite. When he heard what happen, he became uneasy and we never went back. Never bothered me until now.

"Now concerning you're safety: the only real risk to you as the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters... uh, if they see you after hours they won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its' costume. So if they see you.. t-they'll stuff you inside a Sonic the Hedgehog suit. It wouldn't be bad if the suit weren't crossbeams; wires; and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."

" _ **DEATH**_?!" I yelled at the phone in shock. They never told me about this when I signed up! I took a deep breath and let the guy continue.

"The only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth would pop out the front of the mask. Heh... they don't tell you these things when you signed up..."

"Yeah. They didn't." I said as I started to breathe heavily.

"But hey! First day should be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow. Although, you _need_ to check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good luck and goodnight."

As the voice was silent I quickly looked at the time, 2 AM. That guy sure talks a lot.

"Conserve power..." I mumbled to my self as I looked at the tablet. I looked at CAM 1A, checking that all of them are there.

There was Sonic, Tails, and...

"No, no, no, where is Knuckles?!" I wanted to scream out but I took a deep breathe a looked for him on the CAM, no way in hell am I going to get out of this room.

The lights where off, but it wasn't too hard to see them. I checked on CAM 5 and saw a shadow. It was no doubt that it was Knuckles.


	3. Night 1 part 3

**Thank you for the reviews! Reviews make me happy and actually want to update :3 So thank you and** ** _sonamy_** **it makes me happy to know people wants me to continue~! So further a do, I do NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's or Sonic. Enjoy~!**

 **(ALSO I'm using Mike Kob video to help me out here okay? Its on youtube if you want to check it out and this chapter is shorter than usual.)**

* * *

No, no, no is all I could think about. I thought this job was suppose to be a easy one. Not a live or die situation! Calm down Chloe, its the first night. Once you are done you can go home. I told myself as I glared at the tablet.

I clicked on a different CAM to see if anything moved. I sighed as I clicked back to see the backstage, where Knuckles was at, and sighed in relief when he was still there. My gosh, this has to be the worst job in history.

I went to see CAM 1A (Show Stage) to check on the other two. Only to feel my heart drop to see Tails gone.

"Oh come on!" I mumbled as I started to bite my nails. Luckily Sonic was still there, not moving. I checked on CAM 5 (Backstage) to see Knuckles has left his spot as well.

I didn't know where those two are, so I checked the time. 5 AM, one more hour. Thank goodness, this place is just a death trap.

I placed down the tablet, as I saw the power at 20%. It kept going down. I sighed as I looked at the two doors at my side.

I clicked on the light on the right side, nothing at the door or the window. I clicked the left side, nothing. After a minute, I grabbed the tablet again.

Knuckles was back at the Backstage again and I still couldn't find Tails. I checked my watch, since the tablet didn't tell the minutes, only hours.

5:55 AM, 5 more minutes. I looked back at the CAM 1A (Show Stage) to see Sonic the Hedgehog staring at me. His eyes where opened and they where black with red pupils. He didn't move and just stared at the security camera.

What surprised me next was when I saw Tails and Knuckles walk back on stage. Sonic then turned away, looking back down at the floor. Knuckles and Tails did the same thing.

I was so confused until I saw the time. 6 AM, my first night here is done. I took a deep breathe and got up from the chair. I was shaking in fear as I went towards the front door and unlocked it. I was ready to go home.

 _ **First Night Complete! Well done!**_


End file.
